New Beginnings
by Kacey Masen Cullen
Summary: Ok well this is a little like Twilight in the sense that it's supernatural and Bella's family situation. So pretty PLEASE read and review. Luv u all, Kacey


**Prologue**

As Demi looked out her window, her thoughts kept returning to her old school, her old life, heck, even her old gym locker. In her mind she mentally entered her combo, 12-45-2. But, she thought with a sigh, _might as well get used to my new life in __. _Considering since school started tomorrow. _I don't want to sound pessimistic, but it is my Junior year. I'm going to be completely friendless, stupid small towns; these kids have been together since pre-school. My parents weren't too sympathetic when I voiced this opinion a couple days ago. My mom reminded me that this was my choice, but I couldn't help mentally correcting her. Mom, _I thought_, If I started school in Paris, not only would I be alone, I wouldn't be able to understand anyone very well either. _I had of course taken French last year, and when I discovered I was so good at it, my teacher recommended me for AP French next year, but I would not be able to keep up with their fast chatter.

Ch. 1 Time for Reinvention

It had been hard for her when her mom got remarried last year. I mean it was so sudden, and then there was an ultimatum, Paris with her mom and good old step-dad, or finish high school living with dad. At this point at least, it was a toss-up. Living with mom wouldn't be bad, except for the step-dad and Paris thing. _Hmmmmmm… Paris is supposed to be nice around this time of year. _No, she shook her head. _Way too far away from my friends_. _Then again, living with dad in Forks, Washington isn't the best idea either. I would have to move either way. But at least living with dad wouldn't take me across the Atlantic. I can always visit mom during holidays, considering that was her deal. "You can live with your father, but you have to promise to visit me during the holidays. "_ I, of course, readily agreed to her demand.

Dad broke me out of my reverie when he announced, **"We're here!" "I know it isn't much, but it's definitely roomy enough for two."** I stepped out of the car and looked around. What I saw took my breath away. I could tell by just looking at the front, I was definitely going to have fun living here. Right in front of me stood a three story house with a wrap-around porch and storybook shutters. In other words, my dream house.

**"Dad I'm sure it's wonder--."** I stopped midsentence as I stepped through the colossal door. **"Dad this is awesome!"** I shouted over my shoulder.

**"Sweetie, you can choose any room you want, god knows there's plenty to choose from,"** Dad yelled from the landing.

The first room I opened was clean, but pretty boring, so I moved on. I skipped a few doors and tried to open one on the left side of the hallway. I was drawn to this room because of the door. It was very ornate, with woodwork that I've only seen in an antique shop. Curly wooden vines covered the whole door, and delicate metal doves rested on the old silver handle. It took some back muscle but I pushed my way into the entrance. For the second time that day, I caught my breath in wonder at the exquisite sight before me. I felt like I was in an old movie. Every piece of furniture in the room looked like it had been salvaged from 1920's movie sets and vintage stores. There was only one window in the room, but it was a big bay window, with a seat and all. The perfect breakfast nook, even the curtains fit the atmosphere. Heavy drapery things, that still managed to look light and gauzy at the same time. Three feet away rested a giant four poster bed with metal and woodwork all over. I couldn't resist, the bed looked so soft, with the fluffy, down comforter, and pillows that looked like heaven. I dropped my bags and ran onto the bed. It felt as good as it looked, believe me. As I lied there, I couldn't help but think that this was made for me. I lay there for a couple minutes with my eyes closed before lifting my lids. I swept my eyes across the room. The wall was covered with floor to ceiling oak bookshelves filled with books. From what I could see of the actual wall, it was covered in peeling, but still lovely, rose wall paper. The floor was a soft, plush golden carpet. What little surface space left was filled with things and antiques from all around the world, I recognized things from African, Australian, European, even Asian cultures. I had to get some answers. I ran downstairs and found my dad in the kitchen. I grabbed a Coke from the fridge and set it down on one of the spindly wooden chairs.

After I threw my arms around him in an exuberant hug, I backed away and said the first thing in my mind, **"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"** It came out in a rush. **"That is the most amazing room I have ever seen!"**

**"Ah, seems you've found the antique room. Well, it's not really an antique room, but it could be. Your room was like that when I bought the house, I've never had a chance to use it before, so when I heard you were coming I had the house keeper clean all the rooms up a bit and gave her free rein on the rugs and linens. I hoped you would like that room."**

**"Dad, I love it, it is the best room a girl could ask for, but I do have some questions."**

**"Ok, fire away sweetie."**

**"Well, I was wondering if you knew who lived here before you bought it." I asked, trying to hold back my excitement.**

**"From what I can tell, the house has only had one inhabitant in the last thirty years. All I can tell you is that the previous owner loved to travel, he was also very suspicious. When he signed the ****deed to the house, he signed the name of a guy who's been dead for fifty years. Course, nobody knew it was fake till after he died."**

**"When did the owner die?"**

**"He died a couple months before I found the house. I asked the neighbors what he was like and all they had to say was good riddance. I guess he wasn't very skilled in the friendly department. I distinctly remember one neighbor calling him, "the old codger that lived down the lane."** As he said the last part, he couldn't suppress a smile at the thought and pretty soon we were both laughing like idiots. Unfortunately for me, I still had soda in my mouth when I started laughing, soda that then decided to fly up my nose.

When we both calmed down enough to talk again, I asked the final question on my mind, "I wonder how he gathered so many books and things from around the world, all that stuff up there must cost a fortune. How could he have just left them for the next person who stumbled upon the house? Didn't he have any family?"

My dad took some time to collect his thoughts before replying, **"Some people don't have family, or maybe he just liked the idea of passing on his treasures to a stranger, maybe he hoped that person would take good care of his hoard."** My dad laughed, **"I definitely think he found the right person for the job, no doubt you'll have the layout of everything in that room before the weekend."**

**"Just don't work too hard"**, he chided. **"You might need the strength for those AP classes you have this year."** Dad was very proud of my Advanced Placement classes. I am too, considering I'll graduate in a year and a half instead of two years.

Ok you guys, this is my first story. This is only the prologue and the first chapter thoguh. I have up to chapter three written, but I want to see how you guys respond first. Bear with me though, sometimes I slip into the wrong tense when writing and i'll need your guys's help to fix that.


End file.
